Extinct
by LostToYourInsanity
Summary: When the Hogwarts letters become to much to bare, the Dursley's move taking Harry with them. They get a new house near the famous Higurashi Shrine and while visiting there, Harry feels a pull that leads him to The Bone Eaters Well. What happens when Harry falls in? Could this be his journey to a new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I know I should update my other story, but I could not get this out of my head. So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own InuYasha. All characters, settings, etc. belong to there rightful owners. I do however own the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1: Bone Eaters Well**

**~_Extinct_~ **

A raven haired boy sat in the corner of his cupboard listening to his uncle rant about those 'bloody possessed letters.' The raven haired boy chuckled a little, but quickly covered his mouth. He didn't want his uncle hearing him, he could get in trouble again.

The little boy was known as Harry Potter. He had black hair that went a little over his shoulders, pale skin, and the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen. They were like shining emeralds looking into your soul. Harry was a small fragile boy who looked like he needed to be put away with the finest jewels and clothes and to be locked away forever.

Harry was wearing a black shirt three sizes to big for him. He also wore dark blue jeans and ratty old black Converses that use to belong to his cousin. Harry took off his round glasses to rub his eyes and put them back on again. Harry laid his chin on knees and stared at the small bed and itchy sheets in disdain. _I'd rather sleep in my corner then that thing. It always makes me itch and it's not even comfortable._ Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by the door opening up to see his purple faced uncle standing there.

Harry always thought it was funny to see his uncle's face resemble the same of color of an eggplant. Harry smiled at that thought, but it quickly vanished as his uncle grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared down at him asking, "what's so funny, boy?" Harry shook his head and stuttered out, "n-nothing sir." Harry's uncle Vernon sneered at him before dropping him to the floor. "Follow me, boy."

Harry quickly got off the floor before following his uncle into the living room. His aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley was already there waiting for them. "Hello, Harry." Petunia said, in a soft voice. Harry looked at her and smiled before responding back, "hello, Aunt Petunia," he replied quietly.

Dudley ignored him completely in favor of eating his potato chips. When he did finally turn around to look at him, he just grunted in his own way of greeting and turned back to the television.

Vernon cleared his throat and began speaking, "I have decided that we need to move, so those bloody birds with those bloody letters won't find us. Those _Freaks_ will not get him to join that school so he can do those freaky things to!" Harry cringed at the word 'freak' but listened nonetheless. He didn't know what school his uncle was talking about, but by the way his aunt's shoulders tensed at the mention of it, she must know what it was. "We are moving to Japan!"

Everyone was silent, until Dudley finally stopped eating his chips and turned around in his seat to stare at his father. "Japan? Where is that? Is it far?" He asked.

Petunia and Vernon ignored him, acting as if he didn't even say anything. Instead, focusing on each other as Petunia spoke.

"But, Vernon? Where will we go, what about a house, what about learning the language?" Petunia asked.

"I already thought of everything Petunia dear, no need to worry. I bought a house down there not to long ago, it's near a Shrine and a school. Dudley could go there and I guess the boy could go there as well. I also already learned enough Japanese until we could all learn it!" Vernon said, with a grin on his face.

Petunia got up from her place on the couch and walked towards Vernon at a slow pace. "Vernon... Are you sure this is the right decision?" She asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"Of course, it's the right choice. Those _Freaks_ won't even think of finding us there!" Vernon said, grasping Petunia firmly by the shoulders while looking deep into her eyes.

Petunia looked uncertain at first, but slowly nodded her head. "Okay, if your sure this will work... I'll believe you." Vernon hugged her tightly while jumping up and down. Vernon shouted out, "We pack and leave now!"

Harry was in a daze throughout the entire conversation. _We're moving? What Freaks are they talking about? What school?_ _Who is trying to find them?_ Harry had so many unanswered questions running through his head, he could feel a headache coming on. "But Daddy! What about all of my friends?! We can't leave! We can't!" Dudley yelled.

"Now, now, Duddy-kins. If we want those letters to stop coming we have to move so they won't find us." Petunia said calmly.

"This is not fair!" Dudley stormed passed his parents and shoved Harry with his shoulder growling out, "this is your fault," before running upstairs.

Harry rubbed his shoulder and turned back to look at the adults in the room. Vernon glared at him and pointed a stubby finger in his face, "you boy, you better go pack what little things you've got. We leave in a hour." Vernon pushed past him to go head upstairs to go pack his things, while Harry stayed downstairs with Petunia.

"Harry," Petunia started out softly, "he means well. Him and Dudley, they just have a hard time showing it." Harry nodded and said, "of course, Aunt Petunia." He turned back to go inside his cupboard under the stairs to go pack what little he has, while Petunia sighed softly and made her way upstairs to go pack also.

**~_Extinct_~**

An hour later found the Dursley Family and one little Potter boy, packing their things into the cab Vernon called. After all, they can't bring their car to the airport and leave it there can they? They can't drive all the way to Japan. So they left it in favor of calling a cab.

"Hurry boy, get in, we don't have all day!" Vernon chided.

Harry hurried up and stuffed his little bag into the trunk of the car and shuffled inside, while Vernon closed it and hopped into the front giving the driver the directions as to where they wanted to go.

Forty five minutes later, they arrived at the airport gathering their things from the car and hurrying inside after Vernon paid the cab driver.

_"Flight 119 to Japan leaves in fives minutes. Flight 119 to Japan leaves in fives minutes." _A voice over the intercom said.

"Come on, come on! No time for dilly dallying!" Vernon said, pushing everyone forward.

Harry jogged after everyone, looking at his surroundings. Everything looked so new to him. He wasn't allowed outside, so everything he saw caught his attention. "Come on, boy! Move those skinny legs!" Vernon shouted out from behind him. Harry ran a little faster, catching up to everyone as they gave their passports to the flight attendant.

After they put all of their things up, they sat down in there seats waiting for the long journey that was sure to come.

**~_Extinct_~**

After spending twelve long hours on a plane, it was safe to say Harry was glad to be off one.

He was cramped from sitting in one place for so long. His back hurt, his legs ached, and he was glad to finally stretch them.

"Vernon, how are we suppose to get there?" Petunia asked, looking at her new surroundings.

"There should be someone here to take us to the new house." Vernon replied, sounding distracted. He was looking around the airport, when he spotted a man with a sign saying, 'Dursley Family' Vernon made his way over to the man, with the others trailing behind him.

"Are you the Dursley Family?" The man questioned, with a heavy English accent.

Vernon nodded his head, and the man smiled holding out his hand. Vernon shook the man's hand, while he said, "welcome, to Japan."

The last hour and a half was spent knowing the surroundings of their new home, and unpacking.

When everyone was settled in, Vernon called for a Family Meeting. "Now, that we are all settled in. We will go sight seeing tomorrow to be more accustomed to our new home. The first thing we will see is the famous Higurashi Shrine! So everyone, go on to bed early. Good night." With that said, Vernon made his way upstairs, Petunia following after him and Dudley not far behind.

Dudley had not said a word to anyone, since they started packing before they left. He was still angry at the fact that they had left the home he spent his entire life in.

Harry was the last to make his way to bed, looking at his new bedroom. Since the house didn't have any cupboards, Vernon - after fifteen minutes of arguing with Petunia - let him have the third bedroom upstairs. He looked at the soft looking bed and laid down pulling the covers over him and falling into a deep sleep.

**~_Extinct_~**

Harry woke up to insistent knocking on his new bedroom door and got out of bed. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it. He almost got hit in the face by Vernon's meaty fist.

"Get up, boy! Hurry up and get dressed we have to leave soon." Vernon walked away, grumbling about 'freak kids and being disobedient.' Harry shook his head and closed the door to his bedroom. He walked to the closet that held few of the items that Petunia got for him behind Vernon's back.

He pulled on a dark blue t-shirt, with black jeans and the same sneakers he wore the day before.

He left the room and went downstairs to find Petunia cooking breakfest. She must've left early with Vernon to change the money currency to buy food. "Good morning, Harry." Petunia said.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia." Harry sat at the table - after setting it - and waited for the food to be served.

After eating breakfest, they left the house and made there way to the Higurashi Shrine that was a few blocks away. Once reaching there, they made their way up the long concrete steps. At the top, they were met with an old man waving his hand in greeting. "Konnichiwa." He said, in Japanese.

Vernon walked up to the old man, and replied in the same way. After chatting for a bit, the man led them to various sections of the Shrine telling them it's history.

Harry paused in his steps, and made his way to what looked like a storage. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to go there. Like some unknown force was pulling him towards that place. When he slid the doors open he found an old well and stepped down the steps and walked towards it. He sat on the edge of the well and was about to drop himself in, when he heard a voice call to him.

"Boy! What are you doing? Get over here right now!" He heard his uncle yell.

"Little boy, this place is off limits. Please, come out." He heard the old man say in a heavy accent of English.

Harry was about to turn around and walk back up the steps when something grabbed him and pulled him down. He screamed, when he realized he was falling. Blue light flashed so bright, that he had to close his eyes and when he opened them, he could see the blue sky. He sat up and rubbed his head looking around. _How am I suppose to get out?_ As soon as he finished that thought he saw vines and decided to climb up them. It took a few tries but he finally got out, to see he was surrounded by a forest.

He looked around confused. _Wasn't the well inside? How did I get out here?_

Harry decided to search the forest to see if he could find any help. After twenty minutes of searching, his feet was hurting him and he decided to take a rest near a stream he found.

As he gathered water in his hands to wash his face, he looked at the changes he previously didn't notice. One, he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses and that he could see perfectly without them. His face also looked more aristocratic, with his high cheek bones and full plump cherry red lips. Two, his hair looked silky and a little bit more longer; reaching just above his chest. Three, he could see two black yellow-tipped fox ears perched on his head, twitching to the noises of the forest. Four, he could see eight black yellow-tipped fox tails swishing back and forth lazily behind him.

There was only one thing Harry could do in a situation like this. He freaked out.

**TBC...?**

Should I continue this or not? Please, let me know!

Sorry, for any mistakes that I might have made. Thank you for reading!

_~LostToYourInsanity~_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

Author's Note: Sorry, I've been missing for weeks. But I dont feel like explaining the reason again. Long story short, I couldn't access the computer because my brother hid it from my oldest brother. I Finally got it back today.

As for the review that said they didn't want any Yaoi, well this story could actually go two ways. One: Harry ends up with Sesshomaru or (someone who isn't a girl)Two: Everyone he meets is just his friend but the original canon pairings will stay the same. Except... Kikyo will die. I fucking hate her, sorry. I'll leave the decision up to you because there is still a lot of time before anything happens.

Now, time for long awaited chapter to Extinct. Also, thanks for all the reviews. They made me feel happy! :)

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Meeting The Gang

**~_Extinct_~**

Harry stared at his reflection once again in the river water. No matter how many times he saw his reflection, he still could not believe that this _creature_ in front of him was actually... Him. He looked so... So... _Pretty_ for a lack of better word.

Harry touched his face again, feeling the smooth creamy soft skin underneath. Harry then touched his long silk raven hair and shook his head, hoping it will become it's usual messy self. But sadly, that did _not_ happen. He huffed in frustration and sat back on his heels. He touched the top of his head and felt the fox ears that were perched there on top. They felt really soft. And fuzzy. He giggled at the feel of it and continued to tweak with it, and when he became bored, he sighed and moved onto his fluffy tails.

He grabbed one of them and pulled hard. He yelped at the pain he felt and rubbed his backside.

_'Why the hell... Did I just do that?'_

Harry sighed and began to stroke his black and pale yellow-tipped tail, hoping to ease some of the pain from the base of it to the tip. After doing this for a couple minutes, he realized he was panting like a little bitch in heat and promptly stopped. He blushed a dark red cherry, and crossed his legs hoping to try and hide the bulge that was forming there. He pulled his large black shirt he was wearing over his knees and hid his face in them.

_'This is so embarrassing'_

Harry moved a little to get into a more comfortable position, when the fabric of his pants rubbed against his crotch. He moaned loudly at the sudden contact and stopped squirming.

_'Just don't move and hopefully it will go away'_

He sat perfectly still and tried his best not to fidget. When he was sure that his... _Problem_ was gone, he tried to get out of the little cocoon ball he made, when he tripped on the end of his shirt and fell into the river.

He squeaked at the coldness, and scrambled to hurry and get out but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and he ended up tripping _again_ on the edge of the river bank.

_'Why the hell do I keep tripping?'_

"Fuck." He cursed softly, grumbling to himself in frustration and stood up. He shook his head, water going everywhere and his hair slapping his cheeks, leaving it to sting slightly.

He stopped when he heard twigs snapping and bushes rustling, and he quickly turned his gaze into the direction he could hear it coming from. He could faintly hear voices, but he couldn't quite make them out. When the voices got louder, he was on high alert. He tried to make a quick get away, when he suddenly found the ground coming closer and closer to his face. He panicked and placed his arms out in front of his face to cushion the fall.

His hands scraped against the sharp edges of rocks and pebbles, cutting them and making them bleed slightly. He felt tears sting his eyes and whimpered at the pain his hands was currently in. _'I swear if I fall one more time! Damn, this shit hurts.'_

"Oi, kid! You alright? Whatcha doin' on the floor?" A voice called out.

Harry turned around at the voice and gasped in awe.

A boy with long silver hair and silver dog ears, with gold eyes stared at him. He was wearing this red outfit. Behind him was a girl with black hair and brown eyes, carrying a big yellow bag wearing what looks like a school uniform, with a child on her shoulder. The child had a big bushy brown tail, and sharp pointed ears with dark brown hair that was tied into a pony tail. He had green cat like eyes. There were two other people behind them. One of them was a girl with long black hair tied at the end, with dark brown almost black eyes. She looked to be wearing a outfit similar to the one the silver haired boy was wearing... Yet it was different. She was carrying a large boomerang on her back and she was staring at the man next to her. The man was wearing a black robe underneath a purple... Toga? With sandals on his feet, carrying a gold staff. He had black short hair that was tied into a short pony tail at the end, and he had indigo eyes. He also wore earrings. (Hope I got this information right. I know what the actual clothes their wearing is called, but Harry doesn't :P)

_'These people dress weird.'_ Was Harry's only thought.

"Kid? Didn't you hear what I said? I asked if you were alright." That same voice said from before. Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. _'What was he saying?'_

Harry sat up and turned around to look at the odd group in front of him. "I don't understand what you're saying." He called out to them. They looked just as confused as he did._ 'Maybe they can't understand me either? I wish I knew what he asked me though.'_ As soon as Harry finished that thought, his head started to hurt and his tongue started to tingle. He clutched his head in pain, as knowledge started to flash through his mind at a fast pace. _'Feudal Japan? 500 years into the past? Bone Eaters Well? What?'_

When all the information stopped flashing through his mind, and left only a dull ache as he finished processing all the information that had cramped up his brain, he opened his eyes - which he didn't realize he closed - and stared into worry brown eyes. He jumped back in shock and he clutched his chest, his heart racing at the scare trying to calm down. "You scared me!" He shouted to the girl that was dressed like a sailor.

She looked shocked for a second before apologizing furiously, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you looked to be in pain." She said softly.

Harry's eyes widened when she spoke. "I can understand you! You were speaking some strange language. Are you American to? I'm from England, where are you from?" Harry questioned, tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Strange language? I was speaking my native language Japanese. You were the one that was speaking strange, but I guess you just explained yourself. So, your American and British? How'd you end up here?"

"Um... Well my uncle moved us here to get away from... Some problems that were happening and we were visiting this Shrine... I think it was called 'The Higurashi Shrine' but i'm not sure. Anyways, I felt this pull and I followed it to this old well, when something grabbed me and pulled me in. I fell and I ended up here with these ears and tails. Quite strange actually." He finished with a raised eyebrow.

The girls eyes widened and the people she was with, moved closer towards her, surrounding her from where she kneeled in front of the boy. "You fell through the well?" Harry nodded. "You was visiting The Higurashi Shrine? That's where I live! My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and Harry slowly shook it.

Harry was going to say his real name, but for some reason he couldn't. Every time he tried, he got tongue tied. His brain was screaming for him to say something else so he finally relented and said, "Satoru Akihiro." He blushed a little, not understanding why he said that name.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, but it wasn't her who spoke up. "I thought you said you were from England? How come your name is Japanese?" It was the man with the purple toga who spoke up.

"I honestly don't know. My brain told me to say it, so I did. What's you names?" He asked politely.

"Oh! Excuse me, for my rudeness. My name is Miroku."

"Sango." The one with the long hair said, smiling softly at him.

"I'm Shippo!" The small child said. Harry then realized that it was actually a boy.

"InuYasha." The one with the red outfit said.

Harry stared at him for a little longer, when he felt a pull... Different from the one he felt earlier. All of a sudden Harry jumped up and grabbed InuYasha's leg hugging it tightly.

"Hey, let go kid!" InuYasha yelled, shaking his leg hoping to get Satoru off.

"Aniki!" Satoru shouted, holding on tighter.

That made everyone freeze. Sango was the first to break the silence.

"Aniki? InuYasha, you didn't tell us you had a younger brother. And a rare fox demon at that!"

"This kid isn't my brother." InuYasha sighed and plopped down on the ground, and bringing Satoru onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "He's just a child that doesn't have a family. That's why he reacted like that towards me. He sees me as someone who can protect him." InuYasha then grimaced, when his clothes started to feel wet. "Kid your wetting my clothes!" InuYasha tried to get Satoru out of his grip but noticed that he was sleeping. "Dammit."

"Aw, Big Brother InuYasha!" Kagome giggled softly.

"We should probably take him to Lady Kaede. He's going to get sick in those clothes, if we don't hurry." Sango stated, reasonably.

"Sango's right guys." Miroku said.

Kagome stood up, dusting off the dirt from her skirt and walked next to Sango. "What kind of demon is here?" She asked.

Sango shook her head and said, "I think it's best to wait until we get to the village. Satoru doesn't seem to know what he is either." Kagome nodded her head, understanding what Sango meant and they all waited for InuYasha to get up who was still trying to get the boy off him and into someone else's arms. Everyone chuckled at the sight.

InuYasha sighed, and finally stood up careful not to move the child in his arms too much, grumbling about 'carrying brats' and they made their way into the forest heading to a place that was practically their home.

**TBC**

Okay, so um... I really want Sesshomaru and Harry together O. O but... I will still leave the decision up to you!

Sorry, if it was boring and for any mistakes that I might have made. Also, sorry it's short I gotta hand the computer back.

NO ANIME! I HAVEN'T WATCHED ANY RECENT EPISODES OF NARUTO SINCE NOVEMBER 20TH? WAAAAH! I WANT MY BABY NARU-CHAN~~! :'(

Okay, rant done. I MIGHT post next week(hopefully) and please review to let me know if you like the chapter and if you want Harry with Sesshomaru or not. No matter what anyone says, if you say you want Harry with so and so that ISN'T Sesshomaru it will be politely turned down. If Harry stays friends with the people he's going to meet along the way then I wanna let you know, it's going to be InuYasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and so on. The canon pairings are going to stay the same, i'm not changing my mind unless, Harry is maybe with Koga? Those are the only two exceptions Harry/Sesshomaru or Harry/Koga. Kikyo will die. A horrible death. Sorry, I hate her. Always takin away InuYasha. Bitch.

:P

'Till next time!

-LostToYourInsanity


End file.
